1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to means for fastening a strap or rope, and more particularly, to a fastener for a strap or rope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the conventional fasteners for straps, World Patent Pub. No. 2008/039073 as an example disclosed that the rope is conveniently reelable, being characterized in that the rope is mounted to the base by the resilient rewinding device and the resilient rewinding device is separate from the tightening device.
In addition, another conventional fastener for strap disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,701 works like that the user can operate the handle to enable the first dent and the second dent to depart from the ratchet wheel to facilitate rotation of the reel for conveniently reeling the rope.